<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sing Us a Song by shouseye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865700">Sing Us a Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouseye/pseuds/shouseye'>shouseye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Or pre-canon i guess, Singing, Swearing, ibuki mioda: the ultimate sapphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouseye/pseuds/shouseye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki was happy. After all, she had time to spend by herself in the music room... Though, apparently, she wasn't the only one there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maizono Sayaka/Mioda Ibuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sing Us a Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ibuki ran happily through Hope's peak's halls. She was glad that Miss Yukizome gave the class free time to go wherever they wanted; don't get her wrong, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> to spend time with her classmates, everyone was so fun, after all. But to be honest, she kind of missed spending hours on end in one of the school's music labs, strumming on her guitar while she thought of new songs to record.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So yeah, she ran. She had steam to blow off, before actually going to the lab. With adrenaline coursing through her veins, she bypassed the second year's music lab without so much of a glance, deciding that it was too close, and she wanted to run some more— so she went for the stairs, instead, deciding that she'll go to the first year's lab, since it was two floors down and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to see how fast she could ran down a flight of stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled to herself as her feet touched the 11th floor, her head still reeling from all that running. She moved like she was on auto-pilot through the halls, she remembered going so much to the music lab last year that she didn't really have to focus to find herself in front of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gripped the strap of her guitar as she opened the door, smile as big as always, and what she saw in the room was—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had long, blue hair, gathered back into a ponytail, though a few strands slipped forward, resting themselves in front of her sweaty, pale face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was singing, voice harmonious and hypnotic as she moved her body daintily and seemingly without any difficulty, like the choreography was second nature to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki's eyes widened as she took her in, the other girl didn't seem to notice her as she continued her song, and Ibuki could just stare in wonder at the beautiful sight in front of her— she invaded her senses. The song she was singing was unfamiliar to her, but it sounded like an angel was singing to her. She'd definitely heard that voice before, so the singer —wait, she was probably an idol, wasn't she?— was definitely famous.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Understandably so,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ibuki thought, as she shut the door quietly behind herself. The other was still focusing on her performance, so she just rested her back against the door as she dazedly followed the girl's movements with her eyes. She decided that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew her, though she couldn't remember her name. She's seen her on TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song finished way too soon, in her humble opinion, and she was left in a trance as the girl stopped singing and instead started panting vigorously. Ibuki stared for a few seconds before snapping out of it, bringing her hands up to her chest to clap loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl jumped back, not expecting the sound, and as wide, surprised eyes met hers’, Ibuki felt her breath get knocked out of her lungs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> was one of her first thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She's so beautiful,</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a close second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um," The girl started, still a bit shaken. "Thank you." She smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit!" Ibuki said loudly, and the other straightened. "That was totally amazing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." She repeated, smile widening as her cheeks heated up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki quickly moved to her, stopping in front of the raised floor she was standing on. "Hey hey! You're a first year, aren't you?! That was amazing! I've seen you somewhere before, so what's your name?!" She asked excitedly, eyes lighting up, and the girl giggled a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name is Sayaka Maizono," she said. "And yes, I'm a first year."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sayaka Maizono…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah, Ibuki knew her, she was super famous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Helloo! The name's Ibuki Mioda! Second year! Ultimate musician!" She was pleased as she saw Sayaka's eyes light up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ultimate musician?! That's so cool! I'm the ultimate pop sensation!" Sayaka said, stepping a bit closed, a sweet smile always on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're an idol, right? I think I've seen you on TV before!" Sayaka just nodded. "Woah! You're seriously so cool!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki couldn't stop smiling, today was certainly a good day. She's just met a pretty girl! And she was super talented as well!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sayaka laughed carefreely. "Thank you so much! Really, you're too kind!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki just laughed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small silence settled before Sayaka broke it. "So um, are you here to practice? Sorry, I was so concentrated that I didn't notice you coming in." She said apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do not worry! That was amazing! Ibuki feels like she's just been graced by an angel." She said dreamily, and Sayaka blushed, chuckling quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you…" She said sweetily, but then she perked up. "Wait, didn't you say you were a second year?" Ibuki nodded. "Then… why are you in the first year's music room?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki shrugged. "Nostalgia! By chance, whatever. It's not like the distinction's that important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sayaka hummed. "I guess not." She then gasped, "But still!" She said hurriedly. "If you want to practice, I can leave! I wouldn't want to get in your way or anything!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki shook her head fiercely. "Never! Of course you wouldn't get in my way!" She looked at her pretty face, and then had an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took her guitar case in her hands, and pointed at her. "You!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sayaka straightened. "Yes?" She said, it sounding more than an exclamation than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ibuki smiled smugly. "Do you wanna see the ultimate musician herself in action?!" She relished in seeing Sayaka's eyes sparkle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" She said excitedly, smiling beautifully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then!" Ibuki opened the case and took her guitar in her hands. "Let's do this!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, i'm bad at titles. and summaries. and tagging. also this is the first time i write ibuki. or sayaka...<br/>oh well, i hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>